Africa , the future is extraordinary
Africa is the continent where many animals diversified and grew into gigantic sizes , but in the future many of animals in Africa where whiped out , but the ones who survived , evolved into many different species. 5 MYIF The African grasslands has stayed the same, even in 5 million years' time. The future ice age has wiped out most rainforests in the world, including most of Africa's rainforests. Primates, such as gorillas, chimpanzees, etc. became extinct. Most present-day African animals are still alive in the future, even elephants, lions, hyenas, etc. ; Hypothesized Species * African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana), a large elephant which inhabits grasslands of Africa. Nothing about this animal changed from modern African elephants. * African Lion (Panthera leo), a large species of big cat. Nothing much is changed, other than it has a wolf-like tail instead of a long tail. * Warthog, a species of native wild pig. This animal hasn't changed much from modern warthog. * Antelope, a group of diverse hoofed mammals. Almost all species are still present and they haven't changed much since modern times. * White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum), a species of large mammal of Africa. Nothing much about this animal has changed. This rhinoceros is the last species of rhinoceros on Earth. * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer), a large species of native cattle of Africa. Nothing much is changed. * Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius), a large and aggressive native herbivore. Nothing much is changed. * Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus), a large and fast-moving cat. Nothing much is changed. * Leopard (Panthera pardus), a relatively small species of big cat. Nothing much is changed. * Zebra (Equus quagga), a striped species of wild horse in Africa. Nothing much is changed. * Giraffe, a very tall hoofed mammal in Africa. Nothing much is changed. * Hyena, a group of large carnivorous relatives of mongooses. Nothing much is changed. All species of hyenas still exist. * Jackal, a smalk coyote-like wild dog of Africa. Nothing much is changed. * Ostrich (Struthio camelus), a very large flightless bird of Africa. Nothing much is changed. * Nile Crocodile, a native species of crocodile in Africa. Nothing much is changed. * Baboonus , an species of baboon who evolved to fill the niche of the extinct chimpanzee * Chaliboon, descended from baboons that adapted from rainforests to savannas. They are more chalicothere-like in body plan than their ancestors. They are very common in both wet and dry parts of savannas in Africa. They are fully herbivorous, unlike their ancestors, which fed on mostly plants and sometimes insects. * African Tapir, descended from tapirs that escaped from zoos in Africa. They resemble a mountain tapir, but is more adaptable to live in grasslands and is about the size of a now-extinct Malayan tapir. * Grassland Meerkat, descended from meerkats that spread to most of Africa due to absence of most of Africa's rainforests. They are similar to their ancestors of South Africa. * Dinopanthera (Panthera pardus fatalis), descended from a group of leopards that replaced the prehistoric megantereon. They are the main predators of the savanna chimpanzees. * African Horse, descended from the introduced feral horses in Africa. They are completely black in color and are still rideable. * Savanna Camel, Descended from feral dromedary camels that adapted to live in grasslands of Africa, rather than deserts. They resemble a very large cama (llama/camel hybrids), but is about the size of a bactrian camel due to the abundance of its food source. * Zebrokapi , an species of zebra who evolved to fill the niche of the extinct okapi , they have the same colour as the okapi. * African Grasslands Chicken, a species of chicken in the African Grasslands. It is descended from helmeted peafowl that adapted to live in grasslands after humans went to space and died out. It is the size of a dodo bird. It resembles their ancestors, but they are more turkey-like. They are faster than their ancestors so that they can get away from predators. 50 MYIF Most of Africa species have evolved , others where separated from the rest , and living on a continent where our animals didnt made through. Hypothesized species Africa continent. * Gigaphant , an elephant which evolved to put the niche of the deinotherium , it has a short trunk and resembles the extinct deinotherium. * Shinhwa , a gigantic seagull like bird which is the size of quetzalcoatlus * Ostrich , an flightless bird , has become smaller due to the competition with the new Megahcheetahs * Gigababoon , an species of baboon who fills the ecological niche of the gorillas , lives on the african rainforests. * Giganotobrachio , an gigantic argentinosaurus like animal descended from the Mokele mbembe. * Glyptorat , an evolved hedgehog who has a armor like those of an glyptodon * Hippogassel , an evolved rhinoceros like bovid evolved from the african cape buffalo. * Hippogiganticus , an evolved hippo that had convergently evolved from the mud gulper from the african rift continent * Aadvarktherium , evolved to fill the niche of the now extinct pygmy hippopotamus. * Kongapterus , evolved from the kongamato , its the size of an archaeopteryx and hunts the shinwha * Deinocatus , evolved from the lions , they are taller and stronger and can run fast to reach prey , their roar has also evolved to resemble that of an tiger. * Emela Nrize , evolved from the Emela Ntouka , this time they have a purple like hair in their heads , has a white body couloring ( instead of head , arms and legs ) females have bigger breasts to produce more milk and attract unsuspecting males which are like the females but have short black hair and blue body couloring , the Emela Nrize has also evolved 4 kagunes like structure to hunt animals , like the elephants. * Cactus lizard , an species of lizard which feed on cacti and ants. * Jumping snake , an species of snake which evolved to live in the deserts. * Ganard , not originally from Africa but when they crossed the Arabian landbridge and lived at the desert of Sahara , they became an invasive species. * Felisraptor , evolved from cheetahs , they now resemble the extinct raptors , but are mammals and walk on 2 legs , they have fur not feathers , they cant mimic the sound of the Steller sea eagle , but have a sickle claw and can run fast. * Equus quagga quagga , when the zebras evolved , their appearence became much like the now extinct Quagga. * Agogwe , an alone species of humans which could never evolve sapience due to predators hunting them , even if they evolved sapience , they would live underground. * Chungi , an gigantic rabbit which crossed the Arabian landbridge and has become fat and more theropod like stand , they can mimic a laugh and when fallling into holes or throught things that can trap him , they cant hold them alright. * Crocozilla , an species of crocodile which has evolved osteoderms like that of an stegosaurus. The african rift continent. * Gigantelope, a massive, bulky descendant of antelopes and the largest listed land animal in the book. It comes in two types: a virtually hairless tropical species and a slightly smaller woolly polar species. Both have massive plow-like horns used for digging up roots. The rundihorn is a rhinoceros-like gigantelope but instead of plow-like horns, it has four cone-shaped horns. There is also the long necked gigantelope, which has, of course, a long neck and small horns. * Ghole, Pallidogale nudicollum, a bone-eating scavenging mammal. * Cleft-Back Antelope, a primitive-looking antelope from the continent. It has two ridges on its back, leaving a furrow along its spine. It is covered with warts that attract flies - and a species of tickbird. This tick bird feasts on these flies and it makes its nest in the furrow of the antelope's back. * Flightless Guineafowl, an ostrich-like Guinea fowl with a large throat sac. * Horrane, a lion-like primate that hunts massive gigantelopes. It uses its sharp teeth and curved claws to slaughter its prey. However it eats only the soft flesh of a carcass. * Long-Necked Yippa, a long-necked descendant of antelope from the continent rainforest . It uses its long neck for reaching into tropical forest trees. * Mud-Gulper, a giant aquatic rodent that looks like manatee with a hippopotamus's head. * Raboon, Carnopapio spp., carnivorous descendants of baboons. They evolved a gait like those of predatory dinosaurs. Different types inhabit the savannas, from small active predators six feet tall to monstrous scavengers over eight feet tall. * Strank, Ungulagus virgatus, is a striped, tropical grassland-dwelling rabbuckfrom Africa. It has a dazzling pattern of stripes like a zebra. The taller grasses are grazed by vast herds of rabbucks like these. * Watoo, Ungulagus cento, is a large, spotted rabbuck from the African tropical grasslands. It carries large angular blotches similar to those once possessed by the giraffe. The taller grasses are grazed by vast herds of rabbucks like these. * Valuphant, the largest ungulate on the continent, growing 16 feet long. It has a tall ridge over its spine for monitoring body temperature and two horns a meter each. It plays a vital role in its native Lemurian ecology like the elephants of the past, such as distributing the soil while feeding to simulate new plant growth. * Zarander, a large elephant-like pig. * Swimming Monkey, an aquatic monkey that hunts fish. MORE COMING SOON! Category:Africa Category:Future Evolution Category:Future Earth